Falling in the Black
by TheUnquietDead
Summary: This is my story of what happens when Mai confesses to Naru and then disappears! She turns up later with Hunters! Warning: Cussing and other stuff(mostly murders) included! Read at your own risk!
1. Confession

Hey people! So yeah this is a preview of a story I am in the process of making. I just wanted to get someone's advice on it. Mai is going to be OCC, warning you about that now.

Naru: No one's going to read this you know

Me: Listen here you-*this has been censored for your protection*

Mai: HEY! Do the disclaimer and get on with the story!

Me: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I wish I did though...*evil thoughts*

Naru: *shivers*

* * *

_"Do you love me or Gene?" Naru told her. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when he said those hurtful words. Blinding rage took over her in mere seconds. She clenched her fists and punched him in the jaw. He fell back on the ground because of the force behind it, force that the petite girl should not have had. "Listen to me and listen to me good." Mai said in a freezing voice that had Naru's attention instantly. "You know nothing about how I feel. I knew that you and Gene were two different people from the first time he appeared to me. I also knew that you weren't using your real name when you told me it. I know a lot of things about you Oliver Davis," She spat with venom, "and you know __**nothing**__ about me." Mai turned away from him and walked away. No one saw Mai after that. Bou-san, Ayako, and even Masako looked everywhere for her but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Mai had completely disappeared..._

* * *

Me: So whatcha guys think? I know its short! TToTT The reason for Mai's randomness is because with many of the NaruxMai stories I read I always got mad at how Naru treated her and her non-response so I let him have it. Please review and tell me what you think!

Naru: Why did you have Mai hit me?!

Me: Meh. *turn and walks away*

Mai: Until next time! Unless Naru and UnquietDead kill each other.


	2. Watching

Authors Rant:

HEY GUYS! I am sooooo happy! The reviews I got really made my day! Not even 2 hours after I posted my story I got 2 reviews! *fan girl squeal* That was really awesome! So a very big THANK YOU to AlphaWolf45, Flyingbananas88, wolf of all trades, Ducki9, Abz07215, Ai-kun, and AwakenAndAlive! And I did decide to continue this story BUT with school being a pain in the butt I can't make any promises about regular updating. Sorry!

Mai: It's okay, I'm sure they'll understand.

Me: Thank you Mai-chan! Naru could use some of your manners!

Naru: I am a perfect individual unlike you.

Me: Do you want Mai to punch you harder?

Naru: *silence*

Me: That's what I thought.

Mai: *sweatdrops* A-anyways TheUnquietDead doesn't own us or Ghost Hunt!

Me: Not yet anyway. *evil smile*

Naru & Mai: *shiver*

-ONE YEAR LATER-

Naru sighed and leaned back in his chair. During the last case John had gotten seriously injured because of the spirit. Bou-san was doing his exorcism and did not see the knife that was aiming for Masako. John jumped in front of her and took the slash instead. Bou-san managed to get rid of the spirit and John was transported to the hospitial quickly. He was still in the hospitial but he was healing. Ayako and Masako was staying with him until he got better. Naru sighed again and looked out his window. It had started to rain and people were running to avoid getting wet. Except for one person. She was next to the park, standing under a lampost. She looked like she was waiting for someone. As Naru stared at her she raised her head to look directly at him. Even from this distance he could clearly see the hauntingly familier eyes staring straight into his soul. Naru blinked and the girl was gone. Naru groaned and shut his eyes. 'Damnit! How long will it be before I can forget? How long until I give up all hope that she will walk though that door?' He asked himself in self-destructive agony. Naru gave a quiet bitter laugh. He would never be able to forget the bubbly petite girl who had fully claimed his heart as hers. 'Mai, where are you? I need you.'

Mai panted from running. She hadn't expected for Naru to see her. Granted she was at the park across the street, but she had a spell on to make her unnoticable. No one was supposed to see her! Mai stopped to catch her breath. She had run all the way to her new apartment. It was in the Shibuya district, close enough to SPR to see them everday but far enough away so she wouldn't randomly run into them on the street. Mai knew that everyone had been looking for her when she disappeared, including Lin and the narcissistic bastard. She wanted to let them find her but Mai wasn't sure if she could control herself anymore. Mai had awakened to her true self and she did not want to chain that part anymore. But with accepting that part came at a price. She was stronger than before and she could not control that strenght. She gave a long sigh as she opened her door. "I'm home." Mai said to herself and flipped the light switch. "Welcome back, Taniyama-san" Mai whirled to confront the speaker. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" She commanded as she took a fighting stance. The man stepped forward into the dim light. Mai's eyes widened. It was...

Me: Hey! So whatcha guys think? I'm sorry it's so short again! TT^TT I only made one year pass because I didn't want too much time to pass but at the same time I wanted just enough so it wouldn't happen too soon. I wonder who the mystery guest is?

Naru: Stupid author. Only you wouldn't know who it is when you are writing the story.

Me: How would you feel if Mai kicked your ass? Mai, what do you think?

Mai: Now now you two calm down. Don't make me get HER in here.

Naru: HER? Who's that?

Me: I-I'm not scared! Bring it on!

Mai: You asked for it. *goes to other room and brings person*

Naru & Me: Oh shit.


	3. Meeting

AUTHOR TIME(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!):

Me: YAY! I finally updated!

Naru: About damn time!

Me: Shut the hell up Naru! Do you want HER to come back?! I know she's in your nightmares!

Naru: She's in yours too!

Mai: While them two bicker like uncivilized children I'll do the disclaimer.

TheUnquietDead **DOES NOT** OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Me: THAT IS IT! Mai call the hospital and tell them to expect Naru for the emergency room!

Mai: *sigh* children...

* * *

Mai sighed. She had known this day would come, the day where she would have to show SPR that she was still alive. Mai scowled. It was all because of the visitors she had had the night before.

{FLASHBACK TIME}

_Mai's eyes widened. It was Lin. "L-Lin?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Mai half shrieked. "I brought him." Dean stepped out from the shadows behind Lin. "Taniyama-san. Why haven't you told anyone you're still alive, that you're living here?" Lin asked with quiet pain. When Mai had disappeared he had secluded himself even more than before. No one had been able to get through to him, not even Madoka. Mai stared at Lin, searching for something. She sighed. "Lin, I'm not the same person. I'm more powerful and more dangerous than the old me. I didn't want any of you guys watching me become different." "If its your powers than-" Lin started. "It isn't just her powers Lin-san. And anyway she doesn't want to chain herself again." Dean stated. "Dean, you need to shut the hell up." Mai fixed him with a glare. Dean chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever. I need to go get Sammy now anyway. See you for the case at noon tomorrow." Dean walked out of her apartment into the night, leaving her to answer Lin's questions on her own. _'Feed me to the wolves why don't you.'_ Mai thought to herself._

{FLASH-FORWARD TIME}

Mai sighed once again as she reached the door. She braced herself for the confrontation on the other side of the door...

* * *

Me: Annnnd that's a wrap!

Naru: Really? That's it? I don't even get to meet Mai?

Me: Nope! That's for the next chapter. AND GUESS WHAT?!

Mai: You decided to make this a crossover with Supernatural, a tv show that involves two brothers hunting demons, ghosts, and whatnot?

Me: Wow you're good. Now be a good girl and tell me who told you.

Mai: Fine. *whispers in ear*

Me: Damnit. Anyways, there won't really be any change to the story so if you don't know Supernatural its okay. You can watch it if you want but I'll try not to confuse the ones that don't. **THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!**


	4. Meeting the others

Me: ***dramatic music*** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meg {favorite demon from Supernatural}: What the hell?

Me: What?

Meg: What was the whole evil laugh thingy going on?

Me: Oh. One of my sissies has a bf so my mom threatened him with bodily harm from my oldest sis. I compared her to Alistair{expert torturer in hell} and then I wanted to be her assistant but I didn't want to be Dean and torture her so she said we would be Crowley{new king of hell} and Cas{angel that keeps coming back}. I wanted to be Crowley so yeah! WOOHOO!

Dean: ***grabs gun{THE COLT} and aims***

Me: ***smiles*** Now, now Dean. Don't do something you might regret.

Dean: ***smirks and pulls trigger***

Me: ***falls down***

Sam: DUDE! You KILLED the AUTHOR! Now what the hell is going to happen to us?!

Me: ***twitches and then jumps up*** Relax Sammy. ***spits out bullet*** Dean can't kill me that easily. ***evil grin***

Dean: ***aims and keeps shooting***

Mai: **_TheUnquietDead DOES NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE RESPECTIVE SHOWS{ie: Ghost Hunt and Supernatural}_**

* * *

She braced herself for the confrontation on the other side of the door and opened it. The office still looked the same. Her desk was still in the hallway, looking the same as the day Mai had left it. The doors to the office's in the back were closed like always. "Can I help you?" a male voice asked her. Mai looked over into the eyes of Yasu and the SPR irregulars(Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, and John). She smiled a small smile and said "Hello everyone." The result? PURE MAYHEM. Everyone said "Mai!" at the same time and rushed to give her a hug. Bou-san reached her first and crushed her until Ayako hit his head with her purse(I think it's filled with quick dry cement...). John and Masako hugged her at the same time and then Yasu jumped on top of all of them causing them to fall to the ground with a large crash. The door to the dark overlord's(CRAP IT'S NARU!) office opened immediately. "How many times do I have to say that this is not a cafe! Yasu stop goofing off and get back to work!" Naru barked at them. Mai looked up at him and glared. "That's not very nice Mr. Davis. You have to have some respect for your employees." She said icily. Naru's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Who are you?" She laughed dryly. "I knew you were a cold-hearted bastard but I never thought you would become senile too." His eyes widened at that. "Mai?" He said surprised. She smirked at his expression. "In the flesh." Naru schooled his features into one of indifference while his eyes held barely contained anger. "Why are you here Taniyama-san?" Mai put on a serious face. "It's about the case you accepted yesterday." Everyone snapped to look at her because of her tone and words. "You can't go on it. It's too dangerous. It's not something you can handle." She continued. "You have no idea what we can or cannot handle Taniyama-san. Now get out." Naru growled out. Mai sighed. "Okay fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. See you guys later!" She got up and walked to the door. "Oh, before I forget. Lin knows where I live now so come over sometimes kay guys?" She walked out the door before anyone could ask her questions. 'Mwahaha! Take that Lin!'(it's her revenge on him for making her meet everybody again.)

* * *

Me: I AM THE CHILD OF THE ARCHANGEL GABRIEL AND THE DEMON CROWLEY! PUNY MORTAL GUNS CAN NOT KILL ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ***dramatic lightning*** Wait a minute...Both Crowley and Gabriel are its so who's my mom and who's my dad? ***goes into corner to think about it and starts muttering incoherently***

Bobby {favorite old hunter}: She's broken boys!

Naru: Good. Now maybe this sorry excuse for a story will be forgotten.

Me: ***pops up behind Naru*** BOO!

Naru: ***jumps up a couple feet***

Me: ***laughs like insane asylum inmate on the floor***

Naru: ***glares and starts gathers PK power***

Me: Oh shit. ***jumps up and starts running away***

Naru: ***runs after***

**Sam: Please review while we try to save the author...**


	5. Getting There

Me: HI! I UPDATED! YAY!

Naru: Damn. I thought you ditched this sorry excuse for a story...

Dean: I know right?

Me: ***eye twitches*** Pardon me?** *grabs machine gun and starts firing*** YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO MEET YOUR MAKER!

Dean&Naru:** *runs for cover behind couch***

Sam&Mai:***sweatdrop***

_**TheUnquietDead does not own anything other than the plot and own original characters**_

Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE!** *throws grenade* *HUGE EXPLOSION***

BYSTANDER 1: ...***CALLS THE INSANE ASYLUM***...i shall not ask. look away~ look away~

**WARNING: CHARACTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE OCC!**

* * *

Mai ran as fast as her feet would carry her from the little shop._ 'Crap! I'm late! I'm late! Dean is soooo gonna kill me!'_ Mai thought as her feet pounded on the ground. Mai rounded the street corner and narrowly avoided colliding with a man. She practically flew to the meeting place which was the parking lot of the local mall. Dean and Sam were both leaning on the impala and as Mai suspected Dean had his time-to-kill-something face on and it was directed at Mai. _'Oh I'm so dead. I hope Sam will take care of my funeral if he can't save me.'_ Mai swallowed nervously as Dean got off his baby(his impala), with Sam following right behind him, and started for her. Mai started back up with her hands in front of her. "Dean I'm sorry I'm late but-" Dean stopped right in front of her and leaned into her face. "You are a half hour late Mai. You better have a good excuse." Dean told her in an annoyed voice. "I got pie?" Mai told him as a question rather than a statement as she held out the box. Dean looked at the box before snatching it out of her hands and backed away to open it. Mai sighed, relieved before looking at Sam. He watching Dean with amusement and disgust on his face as he saw his brother eat the pie with his fingers. "How's it going Sam?" Mai asked him with a smile. He turned to look at her. "Okay. Are you sure you want to do this case with them over there? They won't like what we do." Mai got a serious look on her face. "I already decided to do this with you guys. I already warned them too. If they still come we'll deal with it when they get there. But for now-" Mai quickly smacked Sam's cheeks and then pulled them upwards. "-Smile!" Mai let go of Sam so he could talk. "Jeez Mai! You didn't have to do that!" Sam complained while rubbing his cheeks. Mai laughed at him before answering. "Remember our deal Sammy! I still have over a hundred more pain-filled things to do to you!" She said with a smile at him. Sam just grumbled and looked away. Dean threw out the box that once held pie before licking his fingers_{I had to have him do something gross here}_. "EWWWW!" Mai exclaimed when she saw him do that. "What?" Dean said looking at her. Sam just shook his head at him. "So now that you're done can we get going now?" Sam asked. Dean got a smile now his face and said "Lets go burn some bones!" and hopped into his car. Sam slid into the passenger seat while Mai shook her head before climbing in the back. "Idiot."

~FEW HOURS LATER~

"Pull over and ask for directions!" Mai yelled from the back seat. "No! I know where I'm going, now calm down!" Dean yelled back. "Dean-" "No Mai!" "DEAN-" "NO!" "WE HAVE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES FOR THE LAST 3 FUCKIN HOURS! PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER NOW!" Mai screamed at him. Dean grudgingly listened to her order with a sour look on his face. She climbed out of the car with a relieved sigh. "Finally." She turned to look at them. "I'll be right back so don't do anything stupid." Mai looked pointedly at Dean before heading into the small store Dean had pulled in at. She came out a few minutes later with a piece of paper and a filled plastic bag. "Okay we need to make a right over here and then take the dirt road on the left." Mai told them as she hopped into the back again. "Whats into the bag?" Dean looked at it with hungry curiosity. She handed the directions and bag to Sam before laying down. "Some snacks for the road. We should been there in about 2 hours so I'm gonna take a nap. Night." And with that she shut her eye's and fell asleep. Dean and Sam looked at each other before letting out a small chuckle. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and continued on to the case site.

~WITH LIN AND NARU IN THE SPR VAN~

Lin glanced at Naru from the corner of his eye, carefully watching his passenger and the road. Naru scowled at this. "Lin if you have something to say or ask please say it now." He told his older friend. Lin looked at the road. "Why are you mad she's been found Naru? I thought you would have jumped her the minute she walked thru the door and held her hostage to your hormones." Lin stated, trying to make a lighter atmosphere in the car. Naru just scowled and turned his head to stare out the window. "She's changed Lin. She's not the same." Lin looked at his friend and sighed. "Naru we don't know what she has gone through all this time. We might never know if she doesn't tell us. But we can rest easy in the fact that we found her, alive and happy. And all because I had ran into that man on the street." Lin let out a chuckle. "We're lucky Naru." Naru had a soft smile on his face after listening to Lin. "Yeah. You're right. We are lucky." A few minutes after their talk Lin pulled up in front of a large house. It was 3 stories high and brightly colored. After talking to their clients about the situations of the rooms Naru had everyone set up base and get to work.

~TWO HOURS LATER WITH MAI~

"Mai get out of the car!" Mai just grumbled and shifted to her other side. "Mai you have to get up now! We're here for the case now!" Mai grumbled again and sat up. Sam was looking at her from the open door. He smiled at her. "Still tired?" Mai yawned as she nodded. She climbed out of the car and stared at the house. Sam gave her a sideways glance. "Anything?" Mai nodded. "Yeah. I don't know who yet but there is someone vengeful." Mai headed inside to join Dean in questioning the clients. Sam followed her after pausing to think on her words.

~CLIENT MEETING~

Dean watched the couple sitting in front of him. Their names were Mr. and Mrs. Landon and they were from Britain. They had moved to Japan five years ago after a tragedy happened. They were not specific on the details but it there was a death involved. They had a 17 year old daughter living with them who was in her room for the time being. "Can you tell me what goes on here?"Dean asked. Mrs. Landon licked her lips and looked to her husband for encouragement. "W-well there have been things thrown against the walls, close enough to people to have the shards cut them but not to get hit by the object. The lights are always failing even though we change them regularly and the noises during the night won't stop. We thought it was rats or mice." Mai and Sam were busily taking notes and didn't notice Mrs. Landon's pause. "Our daughter, Alice, has been attacked on a daily basis for the past three years. She wouldn't have told us if we hadn't seen it happen ourselves." At this Mrs. Landon looked down, covered her face, and started to cry. Mr. Landon put his arms around her and held her close. The three others(Dean, Sam, and Mai) in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Mr. Landon continued "We were eating dinner together in the dining room. We were talking about Alice's college options when the room started to get very cold. I looked around to see what was going on. All of a sudden Alice was dragged from her chair and thrown against the wall. When we reached her both of us were in hysterics but Alice just got up and acted like nothing had happened. When we questioned her about it she told us that she was used to it. That it had been happening for three years." Mrs. Landon raised her tear filled eyes and looked straight at Dean. "Save my baby girl. We can't lose her."

* * *

Me: So how was it? Did it suck really bad? I had fun writing the little short in the car with the directions. XD Alice is a reference from one of my favorite movies! Care to guess which one? I wanted to include her in this chapter but I decided not to. I need to have something to work on for the next chapter! I am also co-authoring a Ghost Hunt fanfic called **_Haunted and Bloody Castle in London_** with _**CaseyShibuya-Davis9697**_. I will try to update at least once a month minimum! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!** *bows***


	6. Meeting Alice

Me: OHMYGOD I'M BACK! ***jumping up and down all over the place***

Mai: Alright who gave the author sugar?! ***grabs me and forces me to sit***

Gabriel&Yasu: ***whistles while walking away***

Dean:** *jumps up from behind couch*_ TheUnquietDead does not own us!_ *goes behind couch again***

Me: ***manages to get out of chair*** I CAN HEAR COLORS AND SEE SOUNDS!** *runs around like a crazy person with Mai chasing me***

Sam: ***sweatdrops*** Please save us...

* * *

~SPR BASE~

"So Mai's here somewhere?" Bou-san asked. "Yeah. She's teamed up with the two Americans." Yasu told him. Ayako sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "They are so hot. Right Masako?" Masako nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes also. Bou-san and Yasu watched them with jealousy in their veins. Ayako continued. "I wonder if they're single?" "They are but please don't. I would hate to have to protect the boys from Bou-san and Yasu." Everyone turned to look at Mai leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She raised a hand in greeting. "Yo. What's up?" Everyone except Naru(jerk! XP) went over to give her a hug. Bou-san reached her first and gave Mai a crushing hug. "Mai!" Mai's eyes popped out of her head. "Can't...breathe...Bou-san!" *WHACK* "Don't kill her! And don't hog her either old man!" "You old hag!" "What did you just call me?!" As Ayako screeched at Bou-san while Mai took in much needed air. "Here have some water Mai-san." She looked up to see Lin, with John, Yasu and Masako next to him, looking at her. "Thanks." She took a sip. As she did a cold voice cut through all the merriment. "If you are all done acting like idiots get back to work. Mai why are you here anyway?" Mai got up and looked at him. "I wanted to know if you were willing to assist me in interviewing the client's daughter." Naru forced his surprise to stay hidden. "What about your team? Surely you are capable of an interview." She shook her head slightly. "Sam and Dean are talking with all of the staff right now, past and present so they can't help at the moment." She turned to walk out the door. "Besides Dean would most likely hit on her and then we'll get kicked out because of his stupidity." Mai turned to look at Naru. "You coming or what?" He inaudibly sighed and followed her. "Lin." He nodded as Naru walked out the door. Bou-san turned to everyone. "Ten bucks says they come back after making out." Yasu shook his head. "Nah. Only one will come back after killing the other and hiding the body."

~MEETING WITH ALICE~

Naru watched the teenage girl scowling at him from her seat on the opposite couch. The girl wore a red undershirt with a black flannel shirt and rolled up sleeves. She had on ripped and faded dark colored jeans. Her long hair was up in a high pony-tail while some dark brown side bangs partially covered her left eye, giving her a delinquent tomboy-ish image. "So you gonna stare at me or start your fucking questions?" Alice snapped at him. Naru blinked. "How long have you been attacked?" He asked bluntly. "None of your business thats how long." She retorted then muttered. "I told them I was fine. This isn't anything compared to what happened before." Naru raised an eyebrow at that. Alice caught sight of it. "What? My parents didn't tell you about it?" She gave out a bitter laugh. "Oh, this is just great. Priceless." "And why would that be so funny?" Mai asked from behind Naru. "If you don't know the whole story then you won't be able to help." Alice answered her. "Will you tell us about it then?" Mai asked. Alice cocked her head to the side. "Where would the fun be in that? Tell you what how about you ask my parents about what's going on. Ask them why they really left London and then watch as they try to come up with some random bullshit." With that Alice got up and walked out. "I'll be in my room now. Don't need me for anything." Mai watched her leave then turned to Naru. "Time to interrogate the parents?" He nodded. Mai got a scary smile on her face. "Lets go get some answers."

~Interrogation of Mr. and Mrs. Landon with Mai, Naru, and Sam~

Mrs. Landon shifted under their glares. "Mrs. Landon." Mai began in a icily civil voice. "Care to tell us why you left London?" "I don't see how that is any of your business Miss." Mr. Landon interjected. "Well considering your daughter says that we don't know the whole story and its tied to the reason why you left London I would say I need to know." Mrs. Landon looked at her and began in a nervous voice "If you must know we had a business problem an-" "Oh don't pull that stunt Mother." Alice walked into the room. "Tell them about her." Mrs. Landon flinched. "Alice go to your room now." Mr. Landon said in a warning tone. "No! I am sick and tired of you two acting like she never existed! Tell them!" "Who?" Sam asked. Alice looked at him with barely concealed pain in her eyes. "My twin sister, Rebecca." Mrs. Landon got up and slapped Alice hard. "Never say that name! Ever!" Alice got in her face. "Why?! You can't handle knowing that your star daughter is dead and you are left with the reject?! She's dead, I'm alive! Stop trying to treat me like her!" Mr. Landon got up and took ahold of his wife. "Alice that is enough! Now go into your room and stay there until you are ready to apologize!" Alice glared at him before going to the door. "Stop wishing that she would have lived and I would died that day!" With that she ran out. " Sam go after her. She can't be alone." Mai ordered him. He nodded and left to go find her. Naru stared at the Landon's. "Explain everything. Now if you please." His tone of voice left no room for arguement.

* * *

Me: Parents are gonna get it! Wooo! Oh just in case some of you guys are wondering about the case it's actually from one of my nightmares that I can remember. Its from a couple years ago too! All will be revealed in the next chapter! Laterz!

**UPDATE-** Me: I decided to combine what I had for chapter 7 into this one. ***sighs*** I hate to do this to you guys but I'm going through some family problems so I probably wont update for a bit. I'll still try to write that way when I update it'll be big...maybe. ***sighs again*** Bye readers...


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO READERS!

NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR!

I'm sorry to do this you guys but I'm redoing this story. Reasons as to why?

1) When I review the story it doesn't flow the way I want it to. Dammit. XP

2) My cousins who lost their dad in December are now under my parents custody so I have 2 new brothers and 2 new sisters. I now have to move from the small apartment I live in(Which is good cause I want to move).

3) My twin sister decided to run away on our birthday(yesterday) at 4 in the morning. Because of that none of my family came over to celebrate other than my pregnant Aunt (I want it to be a girl!), her son, and my grandmother from my mom's side. Sure some of them(2 cousins out of god know how many cause I can't keep track) sent me a message saying 'Happy Birthday to you and your sister'(Ugh! Can't get away from remembering her!) but no one else came. And then today was spent looking for her and calling the cops because she was too cowardly to meet with us in a public place where we couldn't do anything to her or her piece of shit boyfriend she choose over family instead of showing my two new sisters the fireworks. Unforunately I am related to a lying, conniving b**tch. I spent my highschool trying to protect her from rumors that were appearently true. Should've listen to them instead of her. If you do read this then you know its true and I am NOT taking this down even if you want me to. I don't owe you anything anymore so don't even ask for it.

ANYWAY the case I was planing on doing was about twins. So joy to me I will find something else to write or just leave this here if anyone wants it. So thats all I have to say so Good Night I guess.


End file.
